An evaporative cooler comprises a water tank, evaporative pads contained in respective pad frames upstanding from the tank, and a spreader above the evaporative pads arranged to spread water pumped from the tank over the upper edges of the pads so that the water percolates downwardly and returns to the tank for recirculation. At the same time, air is drawn inwardly into the housing of the cooler by fan which is a short distance from the pad frames, the air passing through the wetted evaporative pads and thereby evaporating some water as it percolates downwardly, and the air which has been thus cooled is blown outwardly from the cooler case to provide sensible cooling for a space.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide means whereby the evaporative pads are easily removed for cleaning, and can be easily accurately relocated with respect to the tank, yet wherein there is little likelihood of air by-passing the pads.